


The Birth of Ea

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Ea [1]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ancient History, Creation, Creation Myth, Creature Fic, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: The first in the One Shots series for Ea. The Birth of Ea chronicles the origin of the Big Bang, and the creation of Ea. The myth also explains the origins of both Eru and Galactus
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Ea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542076
Kudos: 3





	The Birth of Ea

13.7 Billion Years Ago

In the beginning, there was only The Void.

And then at once, Aeternum awoke in The Void. The Void is a realm of vast nothingness, ruled by its only inhabitant, Spatium. The Void is an energy-rich, vacuum of space.

Aeternum and Spatium would coexist, alone in The Void, for eons- until eventually birthing Trine.

Trine was born with the powers of its parents, and it also was born with the energies of The Void.

Trine would soon develop the ability to create matter. It would then create the Six Scion. The Six Scion were incredibly powerful constructs, all of whom followed Trine. The Six Scion created, with the combined powers of Trine, another construct- called, Urgrund. Urgrund was the most powerful of all of the creations that would reside in The Void.

Eventually, Trine would become jealous of the creation of the Six Scion, and it sought to destroy Urgrund.

Trine would then create the sentient beings, The Endless, to aid in it's attempted destruction of Urgrund. The Endless were created to wage war with Urgrund, and they had almost succeeded in its destruction...

But then Aeternum decided to intervene- when it became aware of Trine’s actions against its own creation. Aeternum decided to place it's own essence into the body of Urgrund. 

The then strengthened Urgrund was finally able to overcome The Endless!

Urgrund was not destroyed as Trine had intended. However, when Aeternum had placed it's essence into the body of Urgrund, it impregnated Urgrund. Aeternum had given so much of itself to Urgrund, that it would be unable to continue to intervene in the affairs of The Void.

Spatium knew that Aeternum's essence would be reborn from within the pregnant Urgrund. So Spatium prepared The Void for the coming birth. Spatium used it's powers to create a barrier between The Void, and the coming creation. Spatium would also tend to the weakened Aeternum.

Still, The Endless continued to war with Urgrund, and the Six Scion. However, The Endless were no longer able to damage Urgrund. Seeing the weakened Aeternum, and feeling remorseful for its actions, Trine decided to end its attacks on Urgrund.

The moment finally came when Urgrund would give birth. The birth was an explosion, ripping Urgrund in half! The violent explosion sent matter, and a powerful energy, racing in all directions across The Void. As the explosion's energy wave, and matter, slowed in its expansion, Ea was born.

From the center of Urgrund would emerge Eru Iluvatar. Eru Iluvatar would then organize the scattered matter throughout The Void, and created a uniformed pattern across the still expanding Ea.

Trine, the Six Scion, and The Endless were all caught in the explosion! They would become a part of the newly birthed Ea.

Trine and the Six Scion would come to be known as the Elements. They would become loyal to Eru, and aided Eru in creating life across Ea. The Endless, however, would spend eternity growing their own dark influence.

Spatium's barrier forced the Elements to be contained in the explosion, and no longer able to reside in The Void.

However, unforeseen by Spatium, The Void's energies were also manifested in the explosion, in the form of the sentient being, Galactus. Born from the energies of The Void, the Elements, as well as some of The Endless' energies, Galactus is driven to devour all life in Ea.

Galactus craves to devour planets rich in life and resources. Eru allows Galactus to satisfy his desires, but only on the condition that he devour planets that have no sentient life. With that agreement in place, the two began an eternal back and forth of evolution, and destruction, across Ea.


End file.
